Like Ice
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: He looked down at the white snow, watching it melt away on the palm of his hand. She watched him quietly from a distance, before she walked up to him and placed her hand on his. If only he saw or felt her touch. She did not give his cold, stinging hands heat and was completely see through. She felt like ice. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Like Ice

* * *

It was very quiet in Karakura town - so quiet, you could almost here the snowflakes falling as they piled up on the ground. The earth was covered in a thin sheet of ice and snow. The sky was a pale grey, with many, gaseous clouds and little sun.

Ichigo walked for almost an hour, feeling the wet snow crunch under his boots. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his heavy jacket, burying his chin into his scarf. His chocolate brown eyes were dull and vacant as his mind was off somewhere else. Surprisingly, he didn't slip once on the icy streets.

He finally stopped, turning his attention to a lake that was in front of him. He carefully made his way down the hill that was once covered with lush grass, towards the lake. The frozen water glistened from the few beams of sunlight that broke through the clouds. The layer of ice was thick, thick enough to be used as an ice rink.

He smiled a bit, _The tiny soul reaper must miss all the things here, like ice skating._

He stared at it for a bit, feeling sadness sweep over him. He didn't want to admit it, he really didn't.

The snow continued to fall, decorating his bright orange hair. Ichigo extended his hand out, feeling the cold air on his exposed, bare hand. It made his skin sting. He looked down at the white snow, watching it melt away on the palm of his hand. He tried his best to memorize the structure of the beautiful snow flake before it melted, but it disappeared so quickly, and it was gone. And he was alone. Suddenly, his body felt weak. He felt like he saw something like this before.

Because as he watched the white snow gracefully fall over the town, and seeing it quickly melt away, he couldn't help but feel sad. Lonely, even.

Disappeared... Melted... _Gone._ It happened all too quickly for him.

"Rukia..." He found himself whispering her name.

Ichigo sighed, watching his breath turn to frost. It started to get cold. He rubbed his hands together, and blew into his hands, feeling his warm breath heat up his skin. He put his hands into his pockets again. A few moments later, he felt like there was a weight on him as he stood there, looking at the snow, but he assumed he was just a little tired.

He took one more glance at the winter scenery, before heading back home, his mind in his own little world again. He told himself he shouldn't be stuck, frozen in that moment, or else time will just go even slower for him.

There's a time when the snow will melt, but there's also a time when it will come back again.

He couldn't wait for that time to come.

* * *

Rukia was back in Karakura town, but no Hollows were in sight. It was very peaceful, and there were barely any people in the streets. Her violet eyes lit up when she saw a bright orange head that stuck out in contrast with the simple, white snow and grey sky.

She was used to seeing his eyes full of energy and determination, but today, they looked empty and lifeless. He was reaching out to thin air, palm upwards to the sky. He was catching snowflakes, watching them melt away on his skin.

Rukia smirked to herself, _What has that fool gotten himself into?_

She watched him quietly from a distance, before she walked up to him and placed her hand on his where the snowflake once was. Her smirk formed into a slight frown. The feeling of having her fingers laced with his only brought her memories that made her heart ache a little. If only he saw or felt her touch. If he could right now, would he catch her if she slipped and fell? She was also thin air to him. She did not give his cold, stinging hands heat and was completely see through. She felt like ice.

"Ichigo..." She mumbled under her breath, even though he couldn't hear her. She was deep in thought that she didn't even notice Ichigo whispering something to himself as well.

He sighed and pulled his hands away to blow into them to keep them warm before sticking them into his pockets. Rukia looked at him for a moment, then did something that surprised herself, and - if he could see her - Ichigo, too.

She linked her arm around Ichigo, sticking her arm through the space between his jacket and arm. She inched closer, resting her head on his arm, pressing herself against him. If she were a bit taller, it would be his shoulder. Luckily she wasn't seen so she wasn't teased about it. She planned to walk with him until he was home, then she'd return to Soul Society.

She looked up at him, as they continued to walk, his face in the usual frown, but something about his frown seemed genuine. She knew he only scowled and looked bored because of his "image", but he wasn't with anyone right now - well, anyone _living_. He was alone. The frown he wore was from actual sadness. She held him closer, sighing. She had no way of comforting him. If anything, she was being a bit selfish.

Maybe that's what the saying "so close yet so far" meant... and this is what it feels like.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to imagine Ichigo smiling. That moment when she'll see him smiling, and when he can actually see her again.

_I'll come back._

* * *

**A/N: Two words: power outage! I have to post this for the holiday season (and before anything else happens to the electricity...)! Not the most romantic or happiest fanfic of mine, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**This happens after Rukia disappears. I hope they weren't out of character. Please tell me how I did with a review... maybe as a Christmas gift? ;) Thank you!**

**Have a blessed, merry Christmas and happy holidays. Lots of love ^_^**


End file.
